


Power Play

by dizmo



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Comment Fic, Ficlet, M/M, Mindscrew, Need Brain Bleach, Rare Pairing, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-30
Updated: 2005-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/pseuds/dizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew just what buttons to push.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> I was kind of dared to write this. So... yeah.

He was a _normal_. And that made it entirely too easy. Little man, thinking he can play at tugging the strings that control anything? And Bester was more than happy to let him play at it. As long as it was convenient. Always best to have a front. And one that was a _mundane_, even better.

Therefore, as long as Clark proved useful, he could be... accommodated.

It always amused him to play around in the man's mind. So power-hungry, so twisted, such... perversions. And it made it all the easier.

So, William Morgan Clark gained all the power in the world, or so he thought. And his pet Psi Cop, Al Bester, would routinely forcefully push him against the wall in his office and take him roughly. Just the way he'd wanted it. He knew just what buttons to push.

Or so, again, he thought.

It was amazing what visions a P-12 could plant in a willing mind.

Bester never fantasized. He _knew_ he had all the power.


End file.
